The Time Aubrey Saw Something She Shouldn't Have
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe talks Beca into making a video


**The Time Aubrey Saw Something She Shouldn't Have**

Beca entered Chloe's bedroom and froze when she saw a video camera resting on a tripod pointing towards the redhead's bed. Frowning, she looked at her girlfriend who was sitting at her desk working on an assignment. "Chloe why do you have a video camera?"

Chloe turned around in her chair to look at Beca. "Hey, babe. Is Aubrey still here?"

"No, she left after letting me in," Beca replied. "So why do you have a video camera in your room?"

Chloe grinned. "I borrowed it from the drama club. I want us to film something."

Beca went over to the camera and began to play with it. "And what would that be?"

"Us having sex," Chloe replied, nonchalantly as if she had simply mentioned the weather.

Beca stopped messing with the video camera and looked at Chloe in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

Chloe shook her head as she stood up. She moved over to Beca and placed her arms over her shoulders. "I want to watch us. It'll be hot."

"Of all the things I thought you'd try to talk me into, porn definitely isn't one of them." Beca removed Chloe's arms from around her neck and sat down on the edge of the bed. "And the answer is still no. I don't want a video of us doing it floating around."

"I bought a usb drive. We can save the video to it and delete it from the camera. After we watch it, I'll delete it from the usb drive and then destroy it."

"I'm sure the file will still be lingering," Beca pointed out.

"It won't be. Come on, Beca," Chloe begged.

Beca sighed. "Why do you want to watch us having sex?"

Chloe shrugged. "It's on my list."

"List of what?" Beca asked, confused.

Chloe retrieved a piece of folded paper from her underwear drawer and handed it to Beca.

Beca unfolded the paper and read through the list of sexual things that her girlfriend wanted to do. She saw a number of things crossed off and felt her jealousy get the better of her. "Who have you done these things with?"

Chloe smiled, amused at Beca's obvious jealousy. "You."

"And?"

"And you. I didn't start attempting that list until we started dating. I made it with Stacie because we were bored during rehearsals a few months ago."

Beca looked sheepishly at the floor. "Oh... sorry, I just... thinking about you with other people got me a little-,"

"Jealous," Chloe finished for her. "It's fine. You should agree to the video to make it up to me."

"Not happening." Beca said. "It'll be awkward having sex with that thing on... and what if I'm having an off night?"

Chloe laughed and rubbed her hands up and down Beca's arms. "You're always fantastic, babe."

"What if I make weird sounds and I'm put off from having sex forever?" Beca asked.

Chloe grinned and placed a kiss on Beca's lips. "The sounds you make during sex are anything but weird."

Beca sighed. "You really want to do this, huh?"

Chloe nodded enthusiastically.

"Does tonight work for you?"

"Tonight's perfect."

* * *

The following day after making the video, Beca was sitting in the living room of Chloe's apartment waiting for her girlfriend to retrieve the usb drive that she had hidden in her room. They were having what Chloe kept referring to as a viewing party of their video.

"Okay, I've got it," Chloe said as she entered the living room. "Let's get this viewing party started."

Beca looked hesitant. "I don't know if I want to see myself having sex. What if I make embarrassing faces?"

"Don't watch yourself then. Watch me," Chloe suggested as she pushed the usb drive into her laptop.

"That I can definitely do."

Chloe laughed lightly and sat back onto the couch with the laptop resting on her lap. Beca scooted closer to her and they watched as the video started.

The first half an hour of the video was just them making out until Chloe had gotten Beca comfortable enough in front of the camera. Once they were fully naked, Beca had been too focused on Chloe to even worry about the camera.

As they continued to watch, Chloe could hear the change in Beca's breathing, which meant her girlfriend was currently aroused. She smirked but said nothing as the video continued on.

After a few more minutes, Chloe wasn't able to keep her arousal at bay. "God, we're so hot. I'm beyond wet from watching this."

"You and me both." Beca's voice was husky with arousal. "You know, maybe we should keep this video for a while. I mean, there's no rush to delete it right away, you know? I'll even hold on to it."

Chloe laughed and set the laptop down on the coffee table leaving the video playing. "I thought you wanted it destroyed?"

Beca shrugged. "I've changed my mind. We should definitely keep that video."

Chloe grinned and moved to straddle Beca's thighs. "Too bad I returned that camera. I could've probably talked you into another video."

Beca shook her head. "No way, but you can definitely talk me into sex right now."

Chloe leaned forward and captured Beca's lips with her own. The two got lost in a heavy make-out session that quickly escalated to them rushing to the bedroom.

Just as they disappeared behind closed doors, the front door opened and Aubrey stepped in. Aubrey heard heavy breathing and frowned as she looked around the apartment. "Chloe?" When she didn't get an answer she walked further into the house and spotted the source of the sound. "What the hell was she watching?" Aubrey thought to herself. When she looked at the laptop she saw her best friend and Beca doing things she _never _wanted to know they did. "Chloe!"

Chloe rushed out of her room in her jeans and bra. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" Aubrey shrieked. "Your self-made porno is what's wrong!"

Chloe's eyes widened and she looked at the laptop that she and Beca had forgotten about. "Oh… sorry, Aubrey. We forgot that-,"

"I don't care. Just turn it off."

A loud moan came from the laptop and Chloe quickly went to shut it off. She picked the laptop up and looked at Aubrey. "Really sorry," she said before going back to her room.

"We need to destroy that video," Beca said once Chloe was in the room.

"I thought you wanted to keep it," Chloe said, confused.

"Not anymore! I can never face Aubrey again. It'll be awkward."

"She didn't see much," Chloe assured her. "Just a little oral stuff."

Beca fell back onto the bed and covered her face with a pillow.

Chloe set the laptop down and crawled onto the bed. "Does this mean no sex now?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far," Beca grinned as she pulled Chloe down on top of her.


End file.
